dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperWes64
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:DQIXQuest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 22:54, July 11, 2011 RE: Thanks So someone has noticed me :) And if you're interested: Dragon Quest IX Progress / Achievements *Time Spent Playing : 644 hours, 4 minutes. *Battle Victories : 11502 *Times Alchemy performed : 516 *Accolades Earnt : 336 *Quests Completed : 167 / 184 (I have downloadables :) ) *Grottoes Completed : 1677 *Defeated Monster List Completion : 99% *Wardrobe Completion : 70% *Item List Completion : 94% *Alchenomicon Completion : 50% *First Completion Record : Exterminator : Oh nice dude! Now I have something to shoot for! Don't forget to sign your posts using the Signature button or using four tildes ( ~ ), and happy editing on Dragon Quest Wiki! SuperWes64 14:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Oops, forgot about that. See in 537 hours, 54 minutes. :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: And if you want more details on my Dragon Quest IX profile, see my userpage. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Legendary Equipment OK, someone made this article on the legendary equipment in DQIX, and I have rennovated it to look good. However, when I did the list I found out that we don't have many articles on the Legendary Equipment. If you look at, say, Brain drainer, I've made a temporary design for the articles, and was wondering if you could help. There are so many!!! Toothless100 - Talk to me 19:08, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, however I dont know very much about the legendary equipment. Also, we should use this template to make the articles because it looks better than plain text. And there are also pages here that need making : Category:Alchemiracles (for some reason it won't link) - Superwes64(Talk), 19:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm kind of a newbie here so I have no idea how to make charts. This being said, I made a page for the Flamenco shirt with all the information but with no orginization. Could you put it in a chart please? Thanks in advance. If there's anything I need to know about this wiki, could you tell me? Thanks again. RE: RE: Hey Thanks :/ --If life is a game, I'm winning. 21:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Walkthrough In the tips about unlocking the Luminary, might it be worth mentioning to kill the Moai Minstrel as quickly as possible so that they don't cast Kamikazee? Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Oh yeaaaahhh... Thanks! - Superwes64(Talk), 17:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And I've found them in Water Grottoes too, so that's true. You don't have to change it if you don't want to, though. And... oh yeah, I've found them as early as 1st/2nd basement of a grotto! Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem about pics, if you need any pics for other pages il be happy to help, of course certain pages i cant seem to locate a pic for, so il do my best. BigAl77 19:23, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Project Yeah, I'll help. Guess I better start now. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I've done it on the List of Wand Skills page, so can you check I've done it right? If I have, I'll do some more. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that is what I had in mind. Thanks! - Superwes64(Talk), 14:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Template Thanks. I just did the skill thing on one page to see how it works. Noticed the link on your userpage. Toothless100 - Talk to me 14:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Its ok to use it on more pages; if I edit the whole template, every page that uses the template will change too. - Superwes64(Talk), 14:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Background Indeed I did. Glad to know that you like it. - Wagnike2 14:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC)